


Five days, one hour, 23 minutes

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Death, Funeral, Grief, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Read the tags. I'm sure you can guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.

      Baz looked silently down at the grave. Five days, one hour, and 23 minutes. Five days, one hour, and 23 minutes since the end of everything. 

      He supposed the counting didn't help. It didn't make him feel better, but he felt like if he stopped counting, the event would go unmarked, that people would forget about Simon Snow, the Chosen One, the golden boy (though his hair was grey at this point), the love of Baz's life. 

     Baz had never pictured this. He had never thought he would be alive to see this. When he was a teenager, he had thought that Simon would kill him, or the Mage, or he would burn. And when he got older, and the war was over, well... he just never pictured it. 

      Baz wasn't immortal. He had grey hair, like his father's had been, and he could feel that his body wasn't working as well as it used to. However, he didn't get sick, like Simon had, and he was pretty sure he had a longer lifespan than most. 

     How could Simon be dead?

 

 

 

 

     To a person who didn't know them, if they had been watching the funeral, you would have thought Simon had been Penelope's spouse. She was crying, not that silently, through most of the service. Baz was silent. He had cried, at the time of the death, but he didn't have any tears left. Neither Simon nor Baz were religious, but the service was nice, and seemed like a better sendoff. Simon would have liked it. 

      _Merlin..._ He was already talking about Simon in past tense. Had he already gotten over him?

 

 

 

        No. 

 

 

 

        He was definitely not over Simon. 53 days, 22 hours, and 41 minutes. 

 

 

 

 

 

      He wasn't okay with this. 


End file.
